Trust
by v2point0
Summary: Shattered Glass. Trapped in the Autobot brig, Skywarp and Thundercracker are faced with difficult decisions that might not only ruin their relationship, but put many lives on the line as well. SLASH; TC/Warp


**Title**: Trust  
**Rated**: R  
**Warnings**: Violence, graphic imagery (gore/blood), mild slash  
**Pairings**: Thundercracker/Skywarp  
**Summary**: Trapped in the Autobot brig, Skywarp and Thundercracker are faced with difficult decisions that might not just ruin their relationship but put others in danger. _Shattered Glass_ universe, meaning it's canonically OOC. 9u6  
**A/N**: Dedicated to **shiome** and **humblebot**. Thanks for extra inspiration, **midydoof**, **perceptor** and **vani_nessa**.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. :[

The first thing he wanted to do the moment he escaped this Primus forsaken Pit hole was offline all his sensors, flush them clean and delete memory files so he could forever forget this terrible smell, this terrible pain and this terrible sight. The Autobot brig was like a little piece of Hell, dank, disgusting and dark; it wreaked of energon and stale oil.

The scent of the smelting pool trickled in from the other room and it served as a reminder that death awaited all those unfortunate enough to land themselves in this "purgatory." Not all were melted or torn to scrap; there were still bodies, most of them old with, as he estimated, one about a week gone, hanging from their chains and sprawled out on the ground where they had died pleading for mercy or at least release. Signs of torture were painfully apparent on their gray chassis.

Skywarp and Thundercracker had been contained in their little cell, lined with energon bars, for only an hour but it felt like eternity. Their wrists stung and hurt from pulses of electricity the chains released when they attempted to free themselves; hung there like raw meat, but what was worse were their wings. Their poor wings; Prime had some sort of sick fascination with them. Maybe it was due to the fact he could not fly, and maybe it was envy, but he always got some sort of twisted pleasure either yanking them out, tearing them up or, in this case, pinning them back into the brig's walls with multiple pegs and pins like butterfly wings.

This was not a good sign. Would they die and be left like this? Displays for Optimus to admire when he was in a particularly good mood. Come down into the brig, smile beneath that mask at his two butterflies with their ashen gray corpses limp and optics black or gray but still open, still expressing the agony of death; slow, it would always be slow, Prime was patient in this regard.

Usually Optimus left his own Seekers to take care of Megatron's, but this time around, he made it his personal duty to catch them himself. Neither Decepticon knew why, but they figured it had something to do with the new discovery Megatron had made a few days ago. Blaster, their Communication's Officer, had spied on them and collected data; not enough, however, thankfully. Just enough to tell the Autobots Megatron had a secret location of nukes he planned on destroying. He was not about to risk the remains of Cybertron and plunge the planet into complete darkness with chemical warfare. No, nuclear bombs were too dangerous, despite the war.

To Optimus, they were a dream come true.

At the time, Megatron was relaying the information to the Seeker trine as well as Soundwave. The battle that would lead to Skywarp and Thundercracker's capture, Soundwave had been left to guard the Nemesis. He was no good and his Cassetticons were with him. On the battlefield, Starscream had been dispatched to help Megatron. This left his trine vulnerable; they worked best as a group, but their power was cut just enough for Prime to securely match their combined firepower.

Not to say the purple and blue Seekers were weak, rather as a duo or by themselves. They put up a good fight and Optimus nearly left empty handed and sporting some nice wounds. But with the help of Goldbug and Jazz, it was three against one and Thundercracker and Skywarp were running low on fuel. By the time Starscream went to rejoin them, they were gone.

The odds were against the Decepticons. Retreat was imminent. Starscream refused, despite how much he valued his leader's decisions. He had screamed at Prime, who was dragging his trinemates off; a barrier of Autobots kept anyone from stopping him. But Starscream was stubborn and ambitious, especially when it came to protecting his loved ones. Even as Megatron told him to come back, to stop his foolishness ("don't be a hero!"), Starscream took flight and risked flying over a wall of Autobots shooting up at him. He would have made it had Ricochet not got him square in the wing. He would have crashed right into their murderous hands if Ratbat, coming in for back-up too late, hadn't sunk his claws into his back and taken him back to shelter.

For now, Thundercracker and Skywarp were under Prime's mercy.

Not a good sign.

And it only got worse.

Because after Optimus finished repairs, he had joined the Seekers in the brig. There was a whip in his hands, a long stream of glowing purple. On both his hips were guns. Oh, yes, he was certainly going to have some fun. "Welcome back to the land of the online," Prime smirked at his prisoners.

The two Decepticons looked weakly up at their captor. "What do you want, Prime?" Thundercracker grumbled.

"You know very well what I want," Optimus replied. He patted the whip in his free hand. "Don't make this get too long winded and complicated. Spill your processors and I may let you live."

"Liar," Skywarp grunted. "You'll kill us even if we fell to your feet and swore loyalty."

The Autobot leader chuckled. "Well, then, maybe a painless, quick death?" he offered. "So what do you say?"

Thundercracker glowered. "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, now, stop feigning stupidity," Prime crooned. "You're only making this harder on yourself."

"We're being honest. Perhaps if you knew what honesty was, you'd see that," Skywarp spat.

Optimus just continued to chuckle. "I know honesty, Seeker," he corrected. His red optics narrowed deviously at Skywarp. "This is honesty: if you keep biting your glossas, I'll have my subordinates take off your pretty wings and drag you from their bumpers half way across Cybertron until you're nothing but scattered parts and splatters of energon and oil. How's that for honesty?"

Thundercraker swallowed. "We know nothing," he insisted. "Even if we did..." He paused and his vibrant blue optics returned that greasy glare. "... We would never disclose it to a slagheap glitch like _you_."

For a moment, Prime was silent. It was obvious Thundercracker's words had gotten to him. "Such heroic nonsense," he grumbled. His hand tightened around his whip until it squeaked. Then, his subtle warning made, he threw back his hand and struck the blue Decepticon across the chest. Thundercracker gasped and recoiled, the chains around his hands electrocuting him from the sudden movement.

Skywarp gawked. "T-Thunder--!"

Optimus chuckled darkly as he watched Thundercracker sway forward again. The whip had left behind a slice over his chest, causing the cockpit to crack. Energon slowly bubbled to the surface of the wound. "Did that refresh your CPU?" the Autobot purred.

"Frag..." Thundercracker mumbled. He winced as his self-repairs kicked on. "... _You_." With that, he spit at Prime's foot and glared again.

"My my my..." Optimus smirked. The wad of blue coolant had just barely missed the edge of his pede. He wagged a finger back and forth at the glowering Seeker. "That's just childish." With that, he whipped Thundercracker across the face, right along his mouth. Facial derma plates sensitive compared to others, Thundercracker couldn't hold back his pained scream. His lip components were sliced open, left cheek dented; he could taste coolant and energon flooding his mouth and staining his dental plates. "That'll teach you some manners, young mech," Prime tsked.

Skywarp thrust forward. He ignored the shocks in his trembling hands. "Knock it off!" he ordered. One red optic rolled back on the purple Seeker. "He's telling the truth! We know nothing!" Skywarp insisted. Panic was apparent in his own optics and voice. "You're wasting your time! Let us go before a swarm of Decepticons ambush your slagging base, you son of a gli--!"

Skywarp screeched when the whip finally met his own face. His left optic shattered upon impact and he screamed again when he felt shards of the blue glass pierce frail circuits in his socket. Purple energon gushed forward and ran down his face, speckling his front.

Thundercracker bit his stained dental plates together. "You Primus-damn slagging--!"

"You think your threats phase me?" Prime growled. He ignored Thundercracker, approaching the heaving purple Decepticon. "If you honestly think your people will come for you, you're out of your processors. They know you're as good as dead. But I can do them a favor should those fools show up..." He brushed a hand down Skywarp's face, fingers wet with energon. Skywarp flinched and turned his head aside. "... I'll lay out your chassis for them to take back for a proper Decepticon burial." Optimus then flicked more shards from the broken optic glass, pushing in a thumb to let it cut into the optic circuits.

Skywarp cried and Thundercracker ran forward to kick Prime away. He didn't get far, shocked and thrown back. "If you want to kill anyone," the purple Seeker grasped, "kill me. Let Thundercracker go." He looked sadly at his stunned companion. "We told you we know nothing. Once you finally believe us, you'll kill us. But let Thundercracker go..."

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker hissed. "Stop talking nonsense! If we die, we die together!"

The purple Decepticon averted his one eyed gaze to the ground. He said something barely audible; not even Prime could hear him. But in that moment, in that exchange between the Seekers, they had spoken volumes. Optimus's optics were grinning and in the silence his chortle cut through it like a knife. Both his prisoners stared at him, baffled and concerned.

"You might have brought upon your own undoing, Decepticon," Optimus smirked. He tapped his whip coil under Skywarp's chin. "You seem to be the more... willing and cooperative one. So..." Taking back his whip, he returned to Thundercracker. "Maybe, just maybe, this'll get you to talk," he said. Drawing back his hand, he struck Thundercracker with the whip again. Another across the chest, just above his cracked cockpit. Another horrible streak gushing energon.

Both Seekers screamed. "W-What are you doing!?" Skywarp demanded. "I said kill _me_!"

"Oh no, not when there's still fun to be had," the Autobot laughed. Again he whipped the blue Seeker, this time across his bound harms. Thundercracker shrieked again and reeled around like a fish on a hook; the shock to his hands only made the pain worse and he cried again. Prime did not stop and he gave Thundercracker's torso another strike, leaving another wound.

"Knock it off!" Skywarp pleaded.

"Talk," Prime ordered. Whip resting briefly at his side, he thrust up his foot and kicked Thundercracker in the mid section. With a loud huff, the blue mech bent forward, optics wide. He continued stomping his foot against his stomach, over and over, causing Thundercracker to heave and grunt.

Skywarp writhed. "Stop it! Primus slaggit, stop it!"

But Thundercracker now understood what he was doing. It became clear as crystal. "You have... nothing to say..." he murmured weakly. He looked to his companion staring at him in horror. "No information... to... release..." With that, he offlined his optics and bit into his glossa as Prime stomped his foot continuously.

Another kick and Optimus stood again. "Don't listen to him. Talk if you know what's best for you," he ordered Skywarp. He whipped Thundercracker again, over the cockpit. There were more cracks, more energon, but Thundercracker refused to make a noise. His lips were curled with pain and his optic ridges twitched, but he kept his calm. Skywarp was awed. When Prime struck him across fuselage again and still got no satisfying scream, those red optics were glowing with brewing fury.

Optimus leaned forward, his mouth against a bloody audio receiver. "You think by keeping silent your little partner will do the same?" he sneered. Skywarp was trembling, entire body twitching anxiously.

Thundercracker just slowly turned his head. Their optics were level now, both matching in intensity. He leaned his head forward, nearly mouth to mouth. "To the Pit with you," he spat fearlessly.

Prime was surprised. "Well..." he smirked. He stood and his hand squeezed his whip. "I'll see you there." Putting all his strength in his hand, he struck a blow so hard to Thundercracker's chassis, his cockpit shattered to pieces. The slice it left was deep and circuits had been grazed if not cut. Thundercracker gave a little hack as he felt his body release warning sirens in his head. The energon and oil pouring forward was immense and if it kept going, he'd surely either fall into stasis or deactivate.

Skywarp screamed where Thundercracker could not. Coolant had bubbled into his throat and damaged his vocalizer. "Okay!" Skywarp shouted and wiggled. Prime turned, holding back his whip for another blow. "Okay! Fine!" the purple Decepticon exclaimed. Slowly, his body became slack, head bowing low in shame. "I'll... talk..." he murmured.

Optimus's optics were smiling again. "About time," he smirked.

"Sk-w-rp, d-n't," Thundercracker rasped.

"I'll tell you all you want to know," Skywarp muttered. He squeezed his single optic shut. "Just... stop torturing him. Let him go."

"Arrangements can be made depending on the information you provide," Optimus reasoned. He pat his whip against Skywarp's wing. "Give me what I want, your partner is safe."

Skywarp slowly nodded. "Then--"

"Sk-warp!" Thundercracker intervened. He struggled to move, but his body was too busy attempting to save itself. He bared his dental plates, glaring weakly with dim optics. "Don't g-ve in t-o h-m!"

The purple Seeker lifted his head and peered at his bondmate. Seeing him so tattered and torn, it made his spark ache too much for him to handle. "I'm sorry," he apologized in a small croak. Unable to look any longer, he turned his stern and disgusted gaze on the Autobot leader. "What do you want to know?"

"Sl-g-t W-rp!"

"Where is the coordinates for the bombs?" Prime demanded.

"20°73'21"S 39°52'30"W﻿," Skywarp answered. He kept his optics connected with Prime's. He had to make sure the Autobot knew he was taking this very seriously. Thundercracker gaped in surprise but quickly masked it with disappointment.

"How many nukes are there?"

"The information was never disclosed to us, Megatron included," Skywarp replied. "Estimation is at around 37."

Optimus's optics glimmered. "How did Megatron come into possession of these weapons?"

"As I was informed, they belonged and were manufactured by Lord High Governer Straxus's base in Nebula-4. They had originally intended to use them, but--"

"My dear Wreckers got to them first," Optimus purred. But those optics were quick to darken. "Those idiots should have done a more thorough interrogation and check of the base."

Skywarp shook his head. "Wouldn't matter," he disagreed. "Straxus had the weapons hidden in a different location. He made sure the weapon specialists and chemists who worked on the bombs had their memories wiped just in case."

"How did you uncover this information?"

"Before Straxus died, he downloaded the information into his mainframe and sent it in a transmission to the Nemesis. It was set to delete soon after Megatron opened and read it. Straxus dead and the mainframe deleting it and set on self destruct, there was no way your soldiers could have retrieved the information. They reacted too prematurely."

Prime snickered. "Well, I can't disagree entirely with you there. The Wreckers have always been more bronze than brains," he said.

"Is that all you wish to know?" Skywarp demanded. "If so, let Thundercracker go."

"One last thing," Prime said, "power level?"

Skywarp winced. "Quite simply put," he said, "enough to take out half of Cybertron with only five alone."

"Oho!" Optimus laughed, pleased. "My, those bombs will come in quite handy." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "It's too bad your foolish leader wants to destroy them. Why, he could end this war by dropping one bomb alone on the Ark. Still, that pathetic love-and-let-live nature holds him back from his true potential."

"Y-ou f-ol!" Thundercracker snarled. He glared, enraged at his companion. "You ha-ve n-o id-a w-at yo-'ve done! Y-You've d-oomed us al-l!" He was shaking with his anger and he threw himself towards Skywarp, optics blazing. "A-nd a-ll f-r w-hat!? To s-ave m-l-fe!?"

Skywarp smiled sadly. "It was worth it..."

"M-ill-ons o-ver o-ne l-ife!?"

The purple Seeker laughed lowly. "You always told me I was a little stupid and naive," he said. Thundercracker's faceplates twisted and, unable to look at the mech he had once loved, he turned away, scowling at the ground puddled with his energon. Skywarp cycled an intake of air and met Prime's curious optics. "I've done what you've asked. I've doomed the entire Decepticon nation. Pit, maybe most of Cybertron. Let him go. That's the least you can do."

"I'll let him go," Optimus assured. Skywarp sighed in relief. "But if what you tell me is the truth." The Seeker flinched, optic wide. "You think I'll trust you that easily?" he smirked, amused. The Autobot brushed a finger under Skywarp's chin, tilting back his head. "No, my friend. I'll have my medic do a look over on you. He _loves_ dissecting things, _especially_ Decepticons. And surely he'll have a field day in your CPU."

Skywarp gulped. "I gave you the correct information--!"

"Then you've nothing to worry about!" Prime assured. He then snapped his fingers and scowled playfully. "Oh, but, hmm. The side effects of a processor lobotomy tend to be a little harsh. Previous cases have shown 95% of the time, test subjects lose ability of their functions, memories and processors. Kind of leaving them a drooling, mindless lump of a drone."

Thundercracker lifted his glare. His vocalizer finally caught up to speed again. "And the other 5%?"

"Oh, they died."

Skywarp winced but Thundercracker merely narrowed his optics before looking away again. Optimus was a little surprised by his reaction. "It doesn't bother you your trinemate might be turned into some brain dead zombie or possibly die, especially if you believe the information he has given me is correct?" he inquired.

"Better off dead," Thundercracker spat. "Slagging _traitor_."

Skywarp grimaced, spark aching again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry--"

"Hey, but think about it!" the blue Seeker snapped. "At least you won't be around or coherent enough to feel the pain of melting or disintegrating due to radiation from dropped nukes!"

Coolant bubbled in Skywarp's single functioning optic. "'C-Cracker..." he choked. "I-I'm _so sorry_..."

Optimus released a loud guffaw. "Aww!" he sighed happily. "This is such a sad little drama. Tut tut. Too bad it had to turn out like this for the both of you. I'm sure you two were very close."

"Frag you!" Thundercracker hissed.

"Careful now," Prime replied, "your friend here sacrificed himself so you can live another orn." He turned to Skywarp, who was shaking with pent up sobs. "I'll return soon with the good doctor. In the meantime, you two may exchange your final words to one another." He headed for the bars, deactivating them with a code panel on his wrist. He turned and waved pleasantly at his gloomy captives. "Try not to be too mean," he said and disappeared, bars returning.

The two Seekers hung there, limp, ashamed. They listened to Prime's heavy footfalls fade in the distance. The smell of sulfur drifted in from the doors opening. When they closed with a hiss and gush of hot air, Thundercracker drew back his head with a loud sigh.

_Primus!_ he snarled over comm link. He shut his optics. _You scared the slag out of me!_

Skywarp kept frowning. _Did you ever doubt me?_

_No, but Prime's known for breaking even the strongest mechs to pieces._

_Well, I think I orchestrated that nicely._

_They'll be digging out in the middle of the slagging desert for nothing,_ Thundercracker replied with an internal chuckle, _nice using Straxus as well._

Skywarp kept his optic glued to the ground. _I had to keep Jhiaxus's safety in mind. He all ready told Megatron he wanted nothing more to do with them. It'd be worse if Prime knew he had made them._

The blue Seeker's frown spread. _Except that the crackpot medic is planning on scrambling your circuitry for the truth._ One optic looked from its corner at his physically sulking companion. _We need to get out of here before he returns._

_I know. But it's going to be painful._ A visible smile pulled onto his lip components. _We'd have it no other way, right?_

Thundercracker chuckled. "Pit no."

With that, the two went to work. It was extremely painful, but the Seekers had to do it. Turning in circles, jerking arms around, ignoring the shocks and agony in their wrists, they freed a hand each just enough for it to slip inside their forearms. They produced sharp pinchers and with a few snips and shocks, they cut the chains just enough for them to free themselves. They went about the painstaking task of ripping the pins out of their wings, causing more energon to leak forward.

Skywarp freed himself first. He rushed over to Thundercracker, catching him before he could fall. "You all right?" the purple Seeker swallowed. He scowled bitterly, petting at the deep slice on his companion's chest. "Primus, he did a number on you. That bastard."

"I'm fine," Thundercracker assured. He gave an "a-okay" gesture.

Each mech hissed as they reproduced their hands, rubbing their singed and aching wrists. Skywarp noticed something was off about Thundercracker's right hand, however. "You're missing your index and middle digits," he noted, grimacing.

Thundercracker blinked before holding up his hand, examining it. The two fingers were gone, replaced with nubs sprouting dead wiring. "Oh, well," he said and chuckled. "Your optic is gone."

"Gee, you think?"

"Yes, well, we'll brag about battle scars once we're out of here." Thundercracker staggered towards the bars, studying them for a moment.

Skywarp was watching the camera mounted on the ceiling. "We better think of something quick," he suggested anxiously. "Who knows if someone, if _Prime's_ coming to take care of us."

Thundercracker just continued sizing up the bars.

"''Cracker?" Skywarp twitched. "'Cracker, what are we--"

"Listen," the blue Seeker interrupted. Skywarp blinked, but nodded silently. Thundercracker turned and faced him and by the look in his optics, Skywarp wasn't sure he liked what he was about to suggest. "Our weaponry cores can be reactivated if there's a big enough surge of energy to disable the locks. It's painful as all Pit, but it works," he explained.

Skywarp cocked an optic ridge. "What are you im..." He then saw those glowing electric bars. "You can't possibly--!"

"I'll go first," Thundercracker interjected. "I'll take the brunt of the shock. It might not do anything but succeed in knocking me offline. But it's a risk I'll take if it means overloading the bars and freeing ourselves." He smiled bashfully. "I hope you don't mind that you might need to carry me out."

"Th-there's got to be another..." Skywarp trailed off. By the desperate expression on his partner's face, he knew there was no other. Sighing, he shook his head and muttered, "Yeah, I can carry you. Just _don't deactivate_ yourself!"

Thundercracker winked. "Will do."

"'Will do' doesn't seem like the proper--"

The blue Seeker then turned and, inhaling a few circles of air, he lunged his hands forward and squeezed two of the bars with all his might. He screamed, sending Skywarp running to rescue him. "N-No! Stay b-back!" Thundercracker commanded, sparks jumping off his body. The bars hissed and zapped and Skywarp stumbled back, weary as he watched the dim lights in the brig flicker from the overload. The red light on the camera winked to darkness.

A minute passed and Skywarp could no longer take it. "Let go! You're gonna die if you keep holding on!" he ordered, not sure if he should pull the Decepticon back himself.

"Almost...!" Thundercracker hissed. A circuit popped from along his throat; nothing vital but it worried Skywarp nonetheless. "... There!" the blue Seeker exclaimed before, with a final hard grasp, the bars gave a final zap before dying. Shaking and burning, smoke wisped from his chassis as Thundercracker fell back.

"'Cracker!" Skywarp gasped. He caught his partner under the arms and found his system instantly hit by a wave of electricity. He shrieked, but could not let go, rather falling to his knees with Thundercracker's head crashing into his lap. However, it did not last long and to his surprise, he felt his weaponry core boost online, null rays activated with a soft whirr. He blinked, looking down into his partner's lopsided optics, the edges black. "W-Was that your plan all along?" he scowled.

"Nice shock, though," the blue Decepticon sniggered hoarsely, "for the both of us."

"Slaggit," Skywarp cursed. He should have known. "How about your weaponry core? Online?"

Thundercracker silently scanned his systems before shaking his head. "Sorry. Seems I did more damage than I did help. For me at least," he grumbled. But he smiled hopefully. "I believe in you, though. I know you'll get us out of here alive. Sorry I'll be dead weight."

Skywarp smirked tiredly. He placed a hand to his face and felt a tiny shock. "We," he chuckled, "are going to be the death of each other."

"I wouldn't want to go out any other way."

----

Now was where death was certain if they made one false move.

With Thundercracker limping along with his comrade, one arm swung around Skywarp's shoulders, the two quietly slunk through the halls. Skywarp had his null rays online and pointed forward. "Is the map any help?" he asked quietly, optic darting back and forth. So far no Autobot had come their way.

Thundercracker was scanning a holographic image from his memory banks. It was of the Autobot base, though it was scarce of much information and vital locations. He had formulated this map going by information and images he had gathered, and the only other time they had stormed the Ark. "I'm looking..." he mumbled. An escape route; he was sure he had at least three of them programmed into the coordinates.

"Once you tell me the destination, I can warp us out of--"

"Decepticons!?"

The two Seekers froze instantly. Stepping out from a corridor and right before them was the Autobot saboteur, Jazz and the head strategist officer, Prowl. They had their guns cocked and pointed. "Red Alert said there had been activity going on in the brig," Prowl hissed.

"An' we jus' ignored that looney bin," Jazz laughed. He turned his wicked grin on the Seekers. "We got orders not ta touch the prisoners, since one of ya are gonna get nice an' personally acquainted with our resident quack."

Prowl chuckled after he finished scanning Thundercracker. "This'll be easy. Blue here is without weapons and just about ready to go into stasis."

"Piece o' oil cake? How disappointin'."

Skywarp bared his dental plates. "Not on your life!" he snarled and shot the Autobots with his null rays. Prowl dodged his blast, but one succeeded in knocking the gun from Jazz's hand. Prowl darted forward, quick like wind and pounced on Skywarp, pushing him to the ground. Thundercracker fell onto his side with a grunt, holograph flickering off.

"Get off of me, scum!" Skywarp roared and held Prowl's hands back from strangling him.

Jazz picked up his gun, smiling. "Guess I'll just let ya have all the fun, seein' blue boy ain't goin' anywhere--"

But Thundercracker was not down yet. Rather, assuming he was too weak to do anything about him, Thundercracker thrust his leg forward, foot connecting with the side of Prowl's helm. Jazz gasped as the Datsun was violently thrown off balance. Skywarp shoved him off just as Jazz aimed to shoot Thundercracker. Skywarp quickly extended a null ray and shot a blast just as the Autobot did. Instead of hitting anyone, both blasts met in a collision of lights and a loud boom.

"Slag!" Jazz cursed, stepping back. He looked to his moaning companion laying face first in the steel ground. With a bitter snort, he decided it wasn't a risk he'd be willing to take, saving Prowl. "Don't think ya can escape, Decepticons!" he barked before hightailing it out of there for backup.

Thundercracker snorted as he sat up. "Cowards. All of them."

The purple Seeker looked over Prowl. As he sat up, he gave him a swift kick in the face. Prowl grunted as he flopped back out on his back, denting a doorwing before he offlined. "Tell me about it," Skywarp grumbled. He went to his partner, once again slipping his arms under his and helping him up. "Did you find anything on the map? No doubt Jazz'll be back with at least ten others."

Thundercracker opened the holograph again. "Just an astrosecond. I didn't check one quadrant--"

"C'mon! There're up there!"

"Frag! _All ready_!?" Skywarp spat. "Come on!"

"I'm trying!" the blue Seeker insisted. He scrolled up along the map and as shadows started to pour out the end of the hall, he gave a loud 'ha!' that surprised Skywarp. "Found an exit! Here's the coordinates!" he shouted and showed the map to Skywarp.

Once the numbers were set, Skywarp hugged Thundercracker tightly. "Hold on!" he ordered. And as Jazz, Cliffjumper, Goldbug, Rodimus and Bluestreak moved into the hall and fired their guns, the two Seekers were gone in a flash of light just seconds before being blasted to smithereens.

----

A mile outside the Autobot base, in the ruins of Kaon, a patch of cold air shimmered before parting open with a bright glow of purple light. A second later, Skywarp and Thundercracker reappeared, falling to the ground from a few feet above. The purple light faded and the air waved before returning to normal stillness. Skywarp sighed heavily with relief, before sitting Thundercracker down.

The blue Seeker leaned against a piece of debris. "I think, for right now, we're safe," he mumbled.

"I'm going to contact Starscream for a location meet up," Skywarp said. They couldn't stay put for too long; not when the Autobots were most likely looking to rip apart their hides. He limped forward, turning left and right before finding a patch for a clear signal.

The purple Seeker tapped a finger to the side of his cracked helm. "Nemesis, can you read me? This is Skywarp with Thundercracker," he said, optic narrowed. "Nemesis? Starscream? This is Skywarp and Thundercracker reporting."

There was a moment of static. Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged concerned looks but--

The static and white noise was cut out with a shocked cry.

_Skywarp!? Skywarp! Starscream here! You're alive!? Where are you!? Are you okay!?_

"Affirmative on two accounts. I'll send you our coordinates. We've managed to escape from the Ark, but Thundercracker is too damaged to fly. I can't carry him for too long. My wings are in a... pretty bad way too. I don't think I'd get us too far."

_All right, all right. I'm coming with back-up. ... The coordinates you sent--too close to the Ark. Keep moving. When we get closer to the area, I'll contact you and ask for your new coordinates. You're to stay there as soon as I make contact, understand?_

Skywarp nodded. "Affirmative."

_I'm... so relieved you're both okay..._

"So are we, sir."

_Ha, right. I'll be there shortly. Give me five kliks._

"See you soon, commander."

The transmission ended and Skywarp gave another loud sigh. "What'd he say?" Thundercracker inquired, sitting forward with a wince.

"We're to move forward, but stay in the area. Starscream's coming with back-up," Skywarp explained. He walked to his companion, carefully hoisting him up with an arm around his waist. "We'll be all right. He was so enthusiastic, he'll probably be here in just a kli--"

But Skywarp was silenced when Thundercracker took his chin, yanked back his face and pushed a kiss to his lips. The purple mech widened his optic, surprised not only by the sudden display of affection, but the taste of Thundercracker's energon and oil in his mouth. But it was welcome, it was wonderful; a pure and blissful sign that they'd make it out of this alive. Skywarp dimmed his optic and returned the kiss.

It didn't get much deeper when Thundercracker pulled back, but they didn't mind. The blue Seeker wrapped his arms tightly around his partner. "You did great," he breathed and nuzzled helm to helm with him.

"You were the great one; taking all that abuse," Skywarp chortled, resting his hands on Thundercracker's arms. He caressed a temple lovingly.

The Seekers moved their bleeding, torn wings together, letting them flutter against the other.

"We _both_ did great."

----

THE END

----

My G1 (or related universe) TC/Warp fics are either really sad or REALLY GAY.

A/N: The part where Skywarp and Thundercracker retract their hands and produce claws is canon. Well, at least it is for Starscream. Re: G1 S2 episode _Cosmic Rust_. I'll just assume it is for the two of them as well. Even without that episode, removing hands is still canon. Those coordinates are also totally made up. 9u6 THANKS WIKIPEDIA!

Power level was over 9000, Prime. *hates self*


End file.
